


Nearly torn apart

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, False Accusations, Fluff and Angst, Imprisonment, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Love, Prince Zayn, Revenge, Rumours, Slave Liam, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: A nasty rumor is spread around the palace, nearly ruining Zayn and Liam's life.





	Nearly torn apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long ziam story I hope you all enjoy x

Rumors were normal around the Malik palace. Most times they were just petty gossip to keep the staff entertained, other times they were rumors of lies, scams and infidelity from people of the court. Prince Zayn usually ignored the rumors, most times they were nonsense and rubbish that he would leave to his staff and servants. But there was one rumor that nearly destroyed Zayn and his beloved slave Liam's life and it was a very hard time for them both.

It all started when Sophia was in the palace kitchens. The youngest lady in waiting for the queen was collecting fruit for the queen when she heard two kitchen maids talk in the other side of the room. "Have you heard about the prince's slave?" One girl asked as Sophia over heard it. "No what's happened?" The other asked. "Apparently he's been sneaking off in the middle of the night and fucking older men." 

Sophia nearly gasped at what he heard. She had known Liam for quite a while now and was good friends with the prince and the slave and she knew he was obedient slave who adored his master. "No way." The other maid said in shock. "Oh yeah everyone's been talking about it. Apparently the slave would open his legs to any man, what a whore." The two girls laughed as Sophia left the kitchen, she knew she had to tell Prince Zayn before anyone else tells him. 

Zayn was having a peaceful morning with Liam in his bed. The prince was wide awake, feeling quite good as he looked down to his beloved boy. Liam was fast asleep, looking so beautiful naked. It was moments like these where Zayn was so grateful it have his boy, he couldn't be any more happier then to have Liam by his side. He wanted to spend a little more time with his boy before he got up, when suddenly there was a knock on his door. 

Zayn looked up confused as he got up and went to the door, it was Sophia, who looked worried. "Sophia, is everything ok?" Zayn asked as he noticed Princess Perrie, his 'fiancé' (or his friend he was marrying for politics.) and her slave Jade was behind Sophia. "What's going on?" Zayn asked now more confused. "Prince Zayn, something's happened, I need to speak to you both." Sophia said as Zayn let the girls in. 

Zayn went to wake up Liam, shaking him as the slave opened his eyes. "Doll, wake up, I need you." Zayn whispered. "What's wrong?" Liam asked tired. "Come on, get changed." Zayn just said as Liam obeyed his master and got up and changed. The slave went out to see Sophia, Perrie and Jade there with a worried looking Zayn. "Sophia, please tell me what's happened." Zayn begged. 

"I was in the kitchen earlier and I over heard two girls talking about Liam." Sophia said. "They were talking about a rumour, at how Liam sneaks off in the middle of the night to sleep with older men." Zayn was shocked at what he heard, he didn't know what to say. He looked over to Liam who looked just at shocked. 

"What?" Was all Liam could say. "Apparently a lot of people have been talking about it. I know it's not true but it sounds like it might become a big thing." Sophia said as Zayn tried to get his head round what happened. "Does my parents know" Zayn asked. "I don't know, all I know is the staff know." Sophia replied. As the four looked shocked and quite sad.

"Zayn you got to prepare for the worst." Perrie said. "If you parents might find out, they may want an investigation. This is a serious rumour and you know what will happen." Zayn knew what she meant. He knew if a slave was found sleeping with another person that wasn't their master or mistress, there would be serious consequences, they could get beaten, punished, sold off or even worse killed. Zayn couldn't even imagine what would happen to Liam if he was found guilty. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, they all looked up to see a few guards come in. "Prince Malik, we are hear to take your slave away." One said to the prince. "What for?" Zayn asked. "There have been rumours regarding your slave. By orders of the king and Queen, they would like him took away while these are being investigated." 

Liam could be cried at what he heard, he looked at his master who looked panicked. "May I have a moment with him?" Zayn asked, knowing he couldn't do much else. "Of course we will give you a few minutes." The guard replied. Zayn grabbed Liam's hand and took him back to the bedroom as the girls watched.

 

"Master, it's not true." Liam said as Zayn stared at him. "I know it isn't darling." Zayn said, this was all going too fast. "Baby, I want you to listen." Zayn said as Liam stared at him. "I will do my best to get you back but I want you to be brave, I know it's going to be hard but it'll be ok. I love you so much." Zayn said as Liam hugged him close. "I love you master." Liam whispered never wanting to leave his master's hand. Zayn knew the guards were waiting for Liam so he gave him one more kiss. "I will get you back Liam, I'll be here before you know it." Zayn whispered, holding his love one last time.

 

Perrie knew what she had to do. She completely adored Liam and knew what happened when slaves are took to prison cells, she had to protect the boy. So when Zayn and Liam came out, the guards were about to grab him when Perrie spoke up. "I'll be going with him." She said as everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" Zayn asked Perrie. "I will be staying with Liam until these false rumours are cleared. I will not be leaving him at this time." The guards stared at the princess not knowing what to say. 

"Your majesty, we have orders from the king to take the slave away." A guard said. "Well you had no orders to take me away, I am going on my own accord. So I will be going with him." Perrie said in a commanding voice. She went to her Jade and gave her a kiss and whispered that she will be back soon. She then went to Zayn, whom she whispered, "look after Jade, I will look after Liam." Zayn just nodded, still in a little shock as the guards took Liam and Perrie away, leaving the three in the room.

 

Liam and Perrie were took to the prisons at the bottom of the palace. It was a dark and horrid area that Liam hated. He always remembered how he was told that if he ever disobeyed his master, he would be sent down here to be punished. Perrie walked along side the slave, holding his hand as they walked. 

When they got to the cell, one of the guards hesitated for a moment. "Princess Edwards, I do recommend reavaluating your decision." He suggested. "No, I will be staying with Liam at all times, you will treat us both the same and provide us with the same food. And if you are to lock him away, then I will be locked away as well." Perrie commanded as the guards obeyed. One opened the door and made the door go in, locking them inside and left.

Liam sat down on one of the benches, feeling like he was going to cry. "Hey, it's ok." Perrie said as she sat next to him. "I would never do that Perrie, I love my master. He's my whole world." Liam said frustrated. "I know Liam, we all know that." Perrie replied holding his hand. "Look you have done nothing wrong and when your name is cleared, you will be brought back to Zayn. I won't leave you." Perrie said as Liam looked at her.

"Thank you mistress, you didn't have to come with me." Liam said. "No i wanted to, I know what can happen to slaves in prisons, I won't let them hurt you." Perrie said as Liam smiled at her. The two sat for a while, hoping they wouldn't be here for long. And all Liam wanted was to be back with his master, his Zayn.

 

Zayn looked down to the floor, a million things going on in his mind. Ever since Liam and Perrie were took away, he had several people investigate about the rumours, he wanted to know who started them, why they were started and he wanted the person punished. He looked over to Jade who sat on the other couch, she looked upset and down.

"Jade, Are you ok?" Zayn asked as he went to the girl. "I miss my mistress but I am glad she is helping Liam." Jade replied, she liked Liam and for him to have rumours like that were horrible. "We'll get them back Jade, I promise you." Zayn replied and The slave smiled at Zayn.

Suddenly the door opened, it was Louis, Zayn's best friend and his sslave Niall beside him. "What the hell's happened?" Louis asked, only finding out about the news not so long ago. "Long story." Zayn said deciding to take Louis in the other room while Niall and Jade talked. Zayn explained the whole rumour and how Liam was took away with Perrie going with him.

"Why has this happened?" Louis asked, shocked to hear the story. "I don't know Louis. All I know is some prick is trying to hurt me and Liam. I'm going to find him as well." Zayn said bitterly. "I want to find who ever started that rumour." "Zayn I think it's best to leave it for tonight. Get some rest and first thing in the morning we'll get some answers. Just look after Jade." Louis said as Zayn knew he was right. He knew if Perrie was with Liam, he was safe. So as Jade slept that night, Zayn barley slept, deciding to get a private person to investigate the rumour during the night. 

 

"Ive only ever been to this prison once." Liam said to Perrie, the two had been in the cell for a few hours now. They had both finished a little meal of bread and water and now had nothing to do but wait. "When was that?" Perrie asked. "When I was first bought for my master. I was took here to be prepared for him. They told me if I ever disobeyed him I would end up here." 

Liam looked down. "I was so scared to meet him. All my life I have been owned by cruel men but when I meet my master, he was different, he cared for me and treated me like a human." Liam looked down, feeling on the edge of tears. "Hey it's ok." Perrie said as she went closer to the slave and Liam just cried. "I love my master, i wouldn't be anything without him." Liam said starting to cry, all he wanted was his master, he just wanted to hold him and stay with him forever. 

"Liam, you have to calm down, you'll make yourself ill." Perrie said softly trying to calm him down. "You will be back with Zayn, he will get you back." Liam just stared at her he had stopped crying now. "I hope to god I can be back with my master." Liam just said as he and Perrie stayed close to one another, just hoping they could each be back with their loved ones.

 

"I do not understand why you have done this Yaser." Queen Trisha said to her husband as he read in bed. The Queen was upset when she found out the news her son's slave had been taking to the prisons over some silly rumour. "Trisha I did what I had to do. We must take these rumours seriously." Yaser just replied. "I understand but you know how much our son adores his slave, they are rarely apart." The queen was getting annoyed. "My love, if the rumours are false and our investigation shows no evidence, we have nothing to fear."

Trisha just stared at her husband, she adored Liam and knew he was a good slave, she just couldn't believe it was happening. "I know he is innocent, and what happens with Zayn, he will never forgive us if something happens to Liam. I don't want to lose our only son." She said bitterly as Yaser just sighed. "It will be fine in the morning Trisha, wait and see." The King replied but Trisha didn't agree with him, she had to see Liam.

 

Zayn barely slept last night, he had a million things going on in his head and an urge to find who spread these rumours. Luckily Jade had slept well even without her mistress beside her. The two had breakfast as Jade explained how she wanted to help Zayn. "Liam is a good person, I want him to come back home." Jade had said and Zayn appreciated her saying that. 

After some food, Zayn's private investigator came to see him. The man had some information on the rumours. "It appears the rumours originally came from the kitchen staff, I have several people who could be the main sources. My people are investigating who started it." Zayn nodded, starting to feel a little angry. "Give me the names, I may want to pay them a little visit for what they've done." Zayn said, just hoping it wasn't too late.

 

Liam stared out of the window, his whole body feeling down. It had been a full day since he and Perrie were took away but it felt like a lifetime. He looked over to Perrie who was looking down. "Why is it taking so long?" Perrie asked. "I don't know mistress, I want to be out of here." Liam said when suddenly they heard the main door open. They both looked as they heard someone come, it was Queen Trisha, walking up to the cell.

"Your majesty." Perrie said standing up. "Perrie what are you doing there?" Trisha asked. "I came with Liam, to look after him. I don't want him to be left alone during this time." Perrie said as Trisha looked at Liam. "Your majesty." Liam said bowing his head. "Are you ok Liam? They haven't hurt you?" Trisha asked. "No, no one they have just left me and Perrie alone." Liam replied. 

Trisha went closer, she saw how distressed the slave was to be without Zayn and she hated seeing him like this. "Liam, I know these rumors are false I know you haven't done anything wrong. However my husband will not let you go until the investigation has been completed. I promise you no harm will be done until you are free. I give you my word." The queen said. "Thank you your majesty." Liam said very grateful. 

The queen left soon after, making sure both Perrie and Liam were before going. But she went to one of the guards before she went and told him something. "Now you listen here." She said in a commanding voice. "If you dare hurt them or do them any harm, I will make you regret it for the rest of your days. Is that understood?" She commanded as the guard said yes and left.

Liam and Perrie watched the whole thing, shocked at how aggressive the queen was. They both sat back down and waited again. "Ive never seen the queen that angry before." Liam said honestly. "She can be a scary woman, Im just glad she knows you are innocent." Perrie replied as the two went back to waiting.

 

Zayn knew who started the rumour. He knew as soon as his investigator showed him a list of names who could be involved. As soon as he saw the name Alan Thomson a kitchen helper, Zayn knew it was him. He had known Alan for many years since he was a boy and the two had shared some moments together. But now Zayn needed to see him, he knew what he needed to do.

Zayn found Alan in the kitchens by himself, washing dishes as the prince walked closer. "Alan." Zayn said as the boy turned round and gave a little smirk. "Zayn good to see you again. I feel like I haven't seen you in years." Alan said bitterly staring at the man. "Cut the crap Alan, I want to ask you some questions." Zayn said. 

"Were you the reason behind these rumours about my slave?" He asked as Alan rolled his eyes. "Answer my question. My slave has been falsely accused of something and I know what you are like." Zayn said as Alan stared at him. "Yeah, I did." He replied as Zayn tried to keep his cool. "Why?" Was all the prince asked. 

"Few reasons, sometimes I get bored here, and I was in the mood for ruining your life." Alan said. "What have I ever done to you?" Zayn asked. "You don't remember do you? When we were little boys who would always play. Our special moments when we were teens, when you didn't know if you liked boys or girls. And I helped you, did you not remember?" 

Zayn did remember, he remembered being curious and wanting to know what it was like to be with a boy. He and Alan did things as teenagers, he was sure he said I love you at one point. But that was years ago and they both knew it meant nothing. "Alan i thought you were ok with what happened. You know it was just a bit of fun." Zayn said. "I was Zayn at one point but when you were given your slave, how close you are with him. I have heard you love him and you treat him like your prince. It made me feel jealous, a slave doesn't deserve that kind of love, it doesn't deserve anything. That's why I started the rumour, I wanted him gone, killed and tortured for what no reason. I wanted to see you suffer and lose someone you loved. I wanted you to feel how I felt. And now no one will stop me." Alan said and Zayn sighed.

"I am sorry you felt that way, but what you did I cannot forgive, I only wish you well." Zayn said when suddenly the door opened and several guards came in grabbing Alan. "What the fuck?" He screamed. "Mr Thomson, you are placed under arrest for treason." Zayn said calmly. "What for?" "You falsely accused an innocent person in court no doubt your actions would've gone further, please take him away, I never want to see you again." Zayn said as the guards took the man away. "Fuck you! You'll pay for this!" Alan screamed as he was dragged from the room. 

Zayn went to the captain, now there had been a confession the investigation will stop. "Captain, will you please release my slave and princess Perrie from the Prisons and escort them to my room." Zayn commanded and the captain nodded and left. Zayn was alone now and for a moment, he mourned his memories he shared with Alan but now he had Liam, that was all important to him.

 

Liam couldn't take it much longer, his whole body was tired and he was so stressed. He kept thinking about what would happen to him. Would he be sold to an abusive master, would he be shot and never see his beloved Zayn again. Perrie was the same, she was feeling down and was missing her Jade. They had been in the cell for two days now and they still haven't heard what would happen. 

Suddenly the door opened, it was a guard who was opening the prison cell. "You are both free to go, prince Zayn has asked for you both to be escorted to his quarters." The guard said as he took the two away. Perrie and Liam looked at one another, hoping this was true as they walked away.

Zayn and Jade waited for their other half. Zayn had told his parents what happened and why the rumors came about. The king had decided to call of the investigation and clear Liam's name, glad that his son's slave had been loyal. "Why are they taking so long?" Jade asked taking Zayn Out of his thoughts. "I don't know, it's been to long." Zayn replied when the door suddenly opened. 

It was Liam and Perrie, both looking tired and worn out. They both looked at Zayn who smiled. Perrie went straight to Jade as Liam went to Zayn, hugging him as soon as possible. Liam nearly cried holding onto Zayn like a lifeline. "Master." Liam whimpered feeling close to tears. "It's ok baby, it'll be ok." Zayn whispered enjoying this moment. 

He then saw Perrie and Hade come up to them. "Zayn we will leave you two alone for a while, thank you for looking after Jade." Perrie said. "Thank you for going with Liam and staying with him, I'll always be grateful for what you did." Zayn said giving his friend a hug. "No problem Zayn, thank you for looking after Jade." The princess said going to Liam and giving him a hug. You two enjoy yourself, we'll see you soon." Perrie said as her and Jade left.

A while later, Zayn and Liam were in the bath, both have calmed down as they had rarely left each other's side since Liam came back. Zayn held onto his Liam like a lifeline as he washed the boy. "It's so good to be back." Liam said softly as Zayn agreed with him. "Master, who started the rumors?" Liam suddenly asked as Zayn hesitated. 

The master had never told his slave about his past with Alan and he had no idea if he should, this man caused so much damage to the two and nearly ruined their lives. But Zayn knew Liam had a right to know what happened and who started the rumors.

"It was someone who worked in the kitchens. His name was Alan." Zayn said as he hesitated for a moment. "We use to be friends since I was a kid, he was someone I would play with. When we were teens, we were both curious about our sexuality, so we both tried things with one another, it had happened several times." Zayn stopped for a moment, thinking of those memories with Alan.

"But soon I stopped it, telling him it was just a bit of fun and he accepted that and we moved on. But It looked like he didn't move on. When I confronted him about the rumors, he told me he spread them because he was jealous of us. Because I treated you right and that I loved you. He wanted to ruin our lives and destroy us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Liam. But it was so long ago and the thought of losing you, it nearly killed me." 

Liam listened to every word his master said, taking it all in. He couldn't believe it that someone would be so cruel to hurt him. "Master, it's not your fault." Liam said calmly. "You were young when it happened and it was before you and me. It's in the past. That man was the reason for what happened you are not to blame. The important thing now is that we are back together and we will never be apart." Zayn smiled at his perfect slave, giving him a loving kiss. "I love you Liam, so much." Zayn said. "I love you too Zayn." Liam replied as the two held onto one another, both finally back where they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
